


Flying to Her

by GillO



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 12:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillO/pseuds/GillO
Summary: Spike is determined to get to his girl, whatever it takes and by any means available. This may not have been his best idea yet.





	Flying to Her

He’s crossed the Atlantic many, many times. Very few of them in any sort of comfort. There was the time, granted, when he and Dru hung out in the bilges, snacking on emigrés, so many of them nobody noticed a few going astray. Another on one of the old Queens, when they’d taken a very classy stateroom whose intended occupants had signed it over to them just before they met a sad, untimely, tasty end. 

When jets became common it became a bloody pain in the arse, though not enough to stop him travelling. No bloody way would they ever get him into one of those tin cans with wings and windows, so it had been cargo ships, with small crews who always tasted of grease and who could count too bloody well, so he’d had to ration himself and his princess or turn the whole bloody bunch of them so he could feed and still make it to port. And sodding container ships were so much worse; nowhere to hide except in bleeding boxes of plastic toys or other consumer crap.

Then there were two sodding awful trips with his grandsire, drinking themselves halfway to oblivion on stupid miniature bottles of second-rate booze to quell the panic and prove why he had been right in the first place to avoid flying. Trips that turned out to be worse than even they had thought because on one of them it turned out the girl couldn’t be rescued and on the other it turned out she didn’t need or want to be rescued.

Then there was this bloody, sodding, bleeding crap idea. Why had he agreed? Oh yeah. So he could see her again. And that pillock Branson had promised there would be no windows.

So now he was swinging side to side, up in the air, hurtling god knows how fast, no idea if it’s day or night or where the hell he is, just so he can get there in a hurry and see her again.

Balloon? How stupid an idea is that? He’d rather have a spaceship piloted by bugs. But no, no chance of that. That would be too easy.


End file.
